Knowledge is Power
by ShonenJumpALLDAY
Summary: Knowledge is gifted to all. It is power. However, for it to become power, you need to maneuver it correctly. Watch Naruto Namikaze as he goes through life, maintaining and flowing with knowledge. Rating may change as story goes on. Story fixed, the actual fic is now uploaded. Fic format is messed up, but I'll fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. It's me. ShonenJumpALLDAY here. I noticed that my fanfiction was left unnoticed and that would never do.  
So I'm starting up again. The reason I got bored with fanfiction was because I got stuck on the Road of Life.  
Now don't go reviewing talking about "But the Road of Life is a one way road and blah like that. Anyways, speaking  
of the Road of Life, I have a new story for you guys. A Naruto one.  
I tell you my idea. My idea of a good Naruto story is where Naruto is strong, plain and simple.

However, there are stories that make Naruto too god-like with like a million women in his harem. Some of them don't even make Naruto/Guren/Harem, I mean seriously, how does that even happen. So, my story concepts on a believably strong Naruto. Where he is atleast up to par with his classmates. For example, during the Chunin Example, I believe he should be stronger then Sasuke. None of this probably makes sense to you, but seriously, why didn't they just name the series Sasuke? Naruto gets Rasengan and Kage Bunshin.  
The only thing good is Rasengan and the Kyuubi, and when he gets complete control of the Kyuubi, the storylines almost done, and he needs  
Kage Bunshin to form a Rasengan and three to form Rasenshuriken. Really?

Anyways enough of my ranting, enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1

The Making of a Jinchuriki

If someone could describe how frigtened the Hidden Leaf Village ninja were right now, they probably couldn't form proper words.

Well, the situation was the Kyuubi no Kitsune(Nine-Tailed Fox), was attacking their village. So anybody would just say, just defeat it and get it over with, right? Wrong, because the Kyuubi was a mass of chakra, a Bijuu(Tailed Beast), so it can't be killed. Only sealed.

Nothing wrong with that, right? Just seal the darn thing and live in prosperity once again. Wrong. The Shiki Fuuin(Dead-demon Consuming Seal) required the summoner of the Shinigami's soul as payment. That summoner happened to be one Minato Namikaze.

Now, let's go to Minato Namikaze.

Minato stands in a hospital, which if you looked closely had a barrier around it. The reason? The thing that every man is worried about, becoming a father.

Now, he normally would be less nervous, if not the fact of the screams, that his wife Kushina were giving off has she was giving birth were, well half of them per say, were about neutering him and making sure he never had a baby again. Scary. The only thing more scary then this is the fact that a masked man was now holding his child with a kunai in his other hand. "Now, now, let's calm down, ne?" said Minato trying to prevent the newborn Naruto from being killed by this masked man.

"I assure you Yondaime, that I am the calmest one in this room." said the masked man, before continuing, "Just hand over the Jinchuriki, and there will be no trouble." said the masked man. When Minato didn't budge, he said, "Have it your way." and then he proceeded to toss Naruto into, pointing a kunai up towards him. A flash of yellow was seen to observers, as Minato used his famed Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Techinique) to save him son from an imminent death.

Minato had flashed away into the open outside. Then he noticed the spark of Naruto's cloak and noticed the explosive tags attached to it. He quickly removed them and once again flashed a good distance away from the big explosion that followed after. He then realized the whole plan. He was after Kushina, so he seperated them. But why? While he was thinking this, a good distance away from him, something interesting was happening.

Unknown Place

On a large rock, wrapped in chains was Kushina Uzumaki. A few feet away from her was the masked man attempting to attack Konoha.

However, they were not just sitting idly, in fact, the masked man was actually removing the Kyuubi from her  
listening to her scream as it was removed. When it was finally removed, Kushina fell to the ground. The masked man had looking up at the Kyuubi with a Sharingan(Mirror Copy Wheel Eye) and cast a powerful genjutsu over the powerful beast.

A flash of yellow, was again seen, as Minato Namikaze was seen. He carried Kushina away to their mansion and put her next to Naruto in bed. And the last time Konoha ever saw Minato Namikaze, was when he saved the village from the Kyuubi.

Hours after the attack

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the God of Shinobi, the Professor, and the Sandaime Hokage was reinstated as Hokage when Minato sealed the Kyuubi and died.

He looked at the child in his arms, and then looked at his mother lying in bed. (In my story, Kushina never went with Minato to seal the Kyuubi.) He was sitting on the couch of the Namikaze Mansion, waiting for Kushina to wake. As his thoughts strayed off, he thought one particular thing. 'In this world, you will go far. Naruto...Namikaze.' He laid  
the sleeping baby down, he went to go annouce to the village of his father's sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's me ShonenJumpALLDAY here, coming out with a new chapter of my new story, Knowledge is Power. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the last chapter's format was a little messed up so I hope this will be better, as I'm using a new system this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This story is completely fan-made and will not happen at all in future mangas or episodes of Naruto. (ya know, unless Kishimoto changes Naruto from an idiot.)**

**Konohagakure Council Room**

The Konoha council, civilian and shinobi, were silenced when Hiruzen of the Sarutobi Clan, the Sandaime Hokage stepped through the doorway and into the council chambers. The Hokage scanned the entire room and then took his seat. He took attendance, everyone was there except for Tishi Karayuma, the shopping district manager who came down with an illness.

"The meeting will now commence." stated Hiruzen, then he went on, "We have come here to discuss the new Kyuubi jinchuriki." when he finished talking, immediate shouts of "Kill him!", and "Destroy the demon!", were heard. The Sandaime immediately silenced them with his KI(Killing Intent). "Order!", said the Sandaime, "The jinchuriki will not be killed! Now, that you've all calmed down, I will tell you what I will do." The Sandaime looked over the council, and started, "This child is not an orphan, and I'm sure even if I was all for killing him, that his mother would bring hell to this village."

"Well, who is the mother?", asked Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan and a member of the shinobi council. "Kushina Uzumaki." The name alone brought gasps to the council. "The former jinchuriki?" said a civilian council member, Sayuri Haruno, she then said,"Of course, the demon bitch gives birth to a demon child! We must kill her and the demon before it's too late!" she shouted, only to be silence by Hiruzen's KI again.

Hiruzen then proceeded to inform them his plans, and when the meeting was over, he went to annouce to the village of the new jinchuriki. The results weren't what Minato, the former Hokage, expected. There were angry shouts about killing the newborn, all around hate. The Sandaime then realized his and Minato's mistake. There was no way Naruto was going to be treated right. He immediately regretted telling the village and tried to inform them Naruto was a hero, but he failed...And so Naruto was hated.

**Six Years Later, Namikaze Mansion, Naruto: Age 6**

We turn the story over to Kushina Uzumaki, who is currently cooking breakfast. "Naruto, come down! Breakfast is almost done!" she said. As soon as she said that, a blur of yellow came down the stairs. Down came Naruto Namikaze, or Naruto Uzumaki for the past six years. The Sandaime never told the village of Naruto's heritage, and so he was hated. Kushina was treated with distaste because she was his mother. However, today was an important day, for it was the day the Sandaime revealed Naruto's heritage to the village. The son she had been training over the years was going to be adknowledged, or atleast she hoped so.

Speaking of training, Kushina had been training Naruto since he was 3. Turns out that he had her special chakra chains too. She would say he was mid to high Genin level. His shurikenjutsu was average, high Genin level, while his ninjutsu was high Genin to low-chuunin. His taijutsu was mid-Genin. However his Genjutsu was the level of a year 1 Academy Student, completely nonexistent. He had 2 Fuuton, and 1 Suiton jutsu in his arsenal. Fuuton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), and Fuuton: Renkudan(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet). His Suiton jutsu was Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Wall).

All-in-all, he could take on genin and hold his own, but because of lack of experience, he had no chance of winning. But anyways, today he would not only finally have his heritage, but he would enter the Academy and learn more things. There was a problem with his high chakra, and he couldn't do the normal Bunshin(Clone) so she taught him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique).

After, Naruto said good morning and ate breakfast, Kushina said, "Let's go." Naruto rushed out the door and Kushina followed him yelling at him on the way out because he was running in the house.


End file.
